Spotty Hot
Spotty Hot (z ang. gorący punkcik a tak dosłownie to łaciate ciepło albo gorące łatki XDGoogle tłumacz najlepszy: Spotty Hot - z wypryskami na gorąco, lel.) — jednorożec, OC Ary. Dba, by kucyki miały dostęp do Internetu, a przy okazji pracuje jako informatyczka. Jej rodzicami są High Energy i Pastel Net. Nie ma rodzeństwa. Mieszka w Ponycliff, małej wiosce niedaleko Manehattanu. Posiada niezwykły talent do wytwarzania fal WiFi. Powstanie Pewnego pięknego dnia do szkoły autorki kucyka przyszła pani mediator. Zaczęła opowiadać o swojej pracy, czym jest mediacja i takie tam, a Aramorenę oczywiście to nudziło, więc wyciągnęła z plecaka swój zeszyt do rysowania i narysowała w nim klacz - pierwowzór Spot. Kucyk miał taką samą rasę, imię, grzywę i ogon, jak jego obecna wersja, oraz taki sam znaczek, był jednak nieznacznie grubsza i miał białą skórę. Jednorożka nosiła na lewej, przedniej nodze coś podobnego do szarej skarpetki z dziurą na stopęw tym przypadku: Kopyto xD z grubym, kremowym pasem, naszytym dla ozdobychodzi mi o taki materiałowy pasek, a nie o przyrząd do podtrzymywania spadających spodni!. Autorka od razu poczuła sympatię do nowo powstałej Spot, i przy najbliższej okazji narysowała ją na bazie z pomocą komputera. Podczas rysowania Ara zorientowała się jednak, że biała skóra klaczy zlewa się z tłem obrazka, dlatego zmieniła kolor umaszczenia kucyka na jasny szary. Przy okazji autorka zupełnie zapomniała o dziwacznej skarpetce z lewego kopytka Hot, czemu zawdzięczamy jej brak. I tak właśnie powstała Spotty Hot. Wygląd ]] Grzywa i Ogon Grzywa Spot jest kremowa, prosta i stosunkowo długa, zawsze zaczesana na prawą lub lewą stronę w taki sposób, by włosy zakrywały jedno oko. Jej końcówka nieznacznie się zawija, przyjmując kształt podobny do półksiężyca lub litery C. Ogon Spot również jest kremowy, długi i prosty, na końcu zawija się w ten sam sposób, co grzywa. Jest bardzo gęsty, dlatego Spot miewa problemy z czesaniem go. Klacz nigdy nie zmienia swojej fryzury, chociaż wie, że takie uczesanie nie jest szczególnie oryginalne, ani, jak powiedział jej znajomy okulista, zdrowe dla jej oczu. Skóra i sylwetka Skóra Spotty ma barwę jasnej szarości, podobnej do siwych włosów wilczej sierści. Pod każdym okiem klaczy można dostrzec po trzy niewielkie, okrągłe przebarwienia, imitujące wesołe piegi. Sylwetka klaczy powinna być jest raczej przeciętna i jak na kucyka, dość proporcjonalna. Cechą charakterystyczną Hot jest niezbyt groźne schorzenie - płaskokopytność. Można to stwierdzić przyglądając się śladom, zostawionym przez klacz na śniegu czy piasku: U przeciętnego kucyka odcisnęłaby się tylko podkowa, natomiast u Spot ślad zostawia cała powierzchnia kopytka. Oczy Oczy Spot mają typowy, owalny kształt i niezbyt wyszukany szary kolor. Zazwyczaj można w nich zobaczyć dwa jasne błyski. Rzęsy klaczy są lekko zawinięte, podobnie jak u u Applejack. Klacz nie maluje się, nie przyozdabia oczu, nie nosi sztucznych rzęs i, co nie ciekawe, nie lubi swoich oczu, dlatego nie dba o nie za bardzo i nie przeszkadza jej fakt, że zasłanianie oka grzywką może się skończyć częściową ślepotą. Róg Róg jednorożki jest nieznacznie grubszy, ale i dłuższy niż u większości rogatych kucyków. Ma kształt rożka i bardzo ostry koniec. Działa na podobnej zasadzie co antena WiFi. Nie jest jednak w stanie równocześnie odbierać sygnał i wytwarzać magię, dlatego Hot może czarować wyłącznie znajdując się poza zasięgiem. Co ciekawe, matka Spot dowiedziała się o nie magiczności swojej córki dopiero, gdy Hot miała cztery lata i White Net próbowała nauczyć ją czarować, a ojciec Spot do dziś nie wie o nietypowych cechach rogu jednorożki. Znaczek Na znaczku Spotty widnieje czarny napis "WiFi", otoczony podwójnymi nawiasami, imitującymi wytwarzane przez kucyka fale. Spotty jest z niego bardzo dumna, aczkolwiek nie czuje się wyróżniona, gdyż "technologiczne" znaczki są dość częste u mieszkańców Ponycliff. Ktoś kiedyś zapytał klaczy, jak się czuje, będąc w połowie anteną WiFi i posiadając tak beznadziejny znaczek. Spot natychmiast wytłumaczyła delikwentowi, że jej znaczek nie jest beznadziejny, a anteną jest jedynie jej róg. Ona jedynie kocha technologię, internet i swój znaczek. Imię Imię Spotty Hot symbolizuje powiązanie klaczy z Internetem. Wywodzi się od nazwy punktu z darmową siecią, zwanego Hot Spot oraz od nazwy podręcznika do języka angielskiego, z którego Ara uczyła się w podstawówce - również o takiej nazwie. Dlaczego Spotty nie nosi imienia Hot Spot, tylko jego zmodyfikowaną wersję? Nawet autorka kucyka nie wie tego na pewno. Trochę po to, by imię było wyjątkowe, trochę po to, aby się wyróżniało... Ale głównie to chyba przez przypadek xD Historia Dzieciństwo Spotty Hot urodziła się w Ponycliff jako pierwsze i jedyne dziecko ogiera High Energy i klaczy Pastel Net. Już od pierwszego dnia życia miała styczność z najnowszymi technologiami, bowiem jej ojciec był testerem gier wideo, a matka tworzyła roboty. Rodzice nigdy nie mieli dla niej czasu, dlatego zostawiana sama w domu Spot z nudów grzebała w kablach, przegryzała je i łączyła ze sobą na różne sposoby. Kiedy High i Pastel to spostrzegli, kupili córce komputer, aby więcej nie broiła. Hot bardzo szybko zrozumiała język programistyczny, dlatego już w wieku trzech lat bez problemów tworzyła przeróżne gry na komputer i nie tylko. Dorastanie i zdobycie znaczka ]] Kiedy Spot zaczęła naukę, zainteresowała ją tajemnica internetu. Mimo, iż klacz znała już wszystkie pozostałe rzeczy, związane z komputerem, to dalej zostawało dla niej zagadką. Tylko jak poznać coś, co nie jest namacalne? Jak zrozumieć niewidzialny i wszechobecny w jej domu byt zwany Internetem? Nie miała pojęcia. Próbowała rozmawiać na ten temat z rodzicami, ale jej mama nie znała się na tej sprawie, a tata jak zwykle nie miał czasu na rozmowy. Spot wyciągnęła z niego tylko informację, że Internet działa dzięki routerowi. Parę miesięcy później dom jednorożki był w fazie remontu, co oznaczało odłączenie wszystkich kabli i kabelków. W domu nie było ani kreski Internetu. Spotty nadal nie rozumiała na jakiej zasadzie działa ten niezwykły bytpomińmy fakt, że traktuję Internet jak tajemniczą, potężną istotę i teraz nie mogła w żaden sposób go zrozumieć. W pewnym momencie nieświadomie zaczęła wytwarzać fale Wi-Fi. Dostęp do Internetu natychmiast powrócił, a klacz ze zdumieniem spojrzała na swój róg. To właśnie z niego wydostawały się fale. Skąd się wzięły? Spot nie wiedziała, dopóki nie dostrzegła znaczka na swym boku. Jej talentem było tworzenie dostępu do Internetu! Klacz nadal nie rozumiała, na jakiej zasadzie działa tajemnicza sieć, jednak stwierdziła, że wcale jej to nie przeszkadza. Dorosłość Po ukończeniu studiów, oczywiście informatycznych, Spotty założyła własną firmę. Biznes dobrze się rozkręcał, więc miała pieniędzy pod dostatkiem. Przy okazji poznała nijakiego Faila, z którym szybko zaprzyjaźniła się, a nawet zaczęła chodzić. Życie układało się zgodnie z jej wyobrażeniami, wszystko dobrze funkcjonowało... Aż do pewnego pechowego dnia, kiedy Spotty została zaproszona na ślub jednej ze swoich współpracowniczek. Nie byłoby w tym nic złego, gdyby nie fakt, iż wesele zorganizowano w lesie Everfree. Panna Hot nigdy nie była w równie gęstym lesie, więc prędko się zgubiła. Chcąc znaleźć drogę na wesele współpracowniczki wybrała adres w urządzenie GPS i... Po raz pierwszy w życiu przeżyła szok. W tym lesie zupełnie nie było zasięgu. Ani kreski! Spotty załamała się. Co z tego, że jej róg wytwarzał Internet, skoro w pobliżu nie było zasięgu? Panna Hot nie wiedziała co zrobić. Wszystkie istniejące technologie właśnie ją zawiodły, a wszędzie dokoła rosły dzikie i niedostępne drzewa. Spotty po raz pierwszy musiała zdać się na łaskę i niełaskę żywiołów. Z ponurą miną szła przed siebie i mogła jedynie mieć nadzieję, że las wkrótce się skończy. Ale las się nie kończył, a informatyczka dotarła nad brzeg jakiegoś rwącego, szerokiego potoku. Nigdy nie próbowała pływać, dlatego teraz nie miała pojęcia, co zrobić. Przypomniała sobie, jak kiedyś mama próbowała nauczyć ją czarować. Wtedy właśnie obie dowiedziały się, iż fale WiFi tłumią zdolności czarnoksięskie. Ale teraz panna Hot nie wytwarzała fal, bo dokoła nie było zasięgu. W dodatku klacz wciąż pamiętała zaklęcie do teleportacji. Skupiła się, a jej róg zaczął świecić na ciemno-szaro. Po chwili zniknęła w obłoku dymu i z takim samym efektem pojawiła się pięć metrów dalej. Była szalenie dumna ze swojego osiągnięcia, ale nagle zorientowała się, iż wciąż nie jest na drugim brzegu - tylko trzydzieści centymetrów przed nim. Natychmiast wpadła do szumiącej wody, a żywioł poniósł ją w nieznane. Po pewnym czasie woda w strumyku zaczęła się uspokajać. Na brzegach było coraz mniej drzew, a coraz więcej takich dziwnych, wysokich złotych traweknawet dziecko wie, co to jest zboże, lel. W pewnym momencie Spotty udało się wyjść z wody. Zaledwie pół kilometra od niej wznosiły się wesołe domki z Ponyville. Klacz sprawdziła urządzenie GPS. Zasięg powrócił. Szybko wyszukała drogę powrotną do rodzinnego miasta. Współpracowniczka była niepocieszona, iż Spot nie dotarła na jej wesele, ale rozumiała sytuację. Tylko Fail usłyszawszy opowieść swej dziewczyny wyznał: Spotty... Ja rozumiem, że zabawa była wspaniała i że nie wypadało nie poczęstować się winem, ale ty przesadziłaś.''nie ma to jak nie wierzyć dziewczynie na słowo i jeszcze posądzać ją o nadużycie alkoholu ;-; Osobowość Leniwa Jako kucyk-antena, Spotty nie musi opuszczać domu, aby cokolwiek załatwić, bowiem zawsze używa do tego Internetu. Lubi spędzać czas w swoim łóżku, mimo, iż jako kierowniczka firmy nie ma na to za dużo czasu. Zawsze czeka na weekend z niecierpliwością godną źrebaczka, a kiedy się okazuje, że z jakichś powodów straci wolne, potrafi wpaść w totalną depresję. Nigdy nie bierze pracy na poważnie, niechętnie wypełnia obowiązki domowe. Jej mieszkanie jest totalnie zagracone niepotrzebnymi rupieciami, które powinny wylądować na śmietnisku, ale Spotty nie miała czasu czytaj: Spotty się nie chciało ich wynosić. Nikt nigdy nie zleca jej poważnych zadań, bo powszechnie wiadomo, że im ważniejsza sprawa, tym większe prawdopodobieństwo, że Hot jej nie załatwi. Pomocna Spotty bardzo chętnie pomaga innym w problemach związanych ze sprzętami elektronicznymi, bądź Internetem. Wkłada w to dużo serca, nigdy nie zostawia kucyka w potrzebie. Nie przyjmuje niczego w zamian za udzieloną pomoc, jest bezinteresowna. Jednak mimo to Spotty nie ma wielu przyjaciół, bo tak bardzo lubi pomagać innym, że czasem sama tworzy problemy, tylko po to, by je później rozwiązać i w ten sposób pomóc kucykom. Klacz próbuje pomagać innym także w sprawach o których nie ma zielonego pojęcia, więc często coś niszczy, rozwala lub po prostu bardziej psuje. Kiedy jednak ktoś próbuje jej to wytłumaczyć, Spotty obraża się, wraca do domu i do końca dnia nie wychodzi z pokoju. Posiada też jedną, paskudną cechę: Zanim komuś pomoże w czymś związanym z siecią czy elektroniką, musi ponabijać się z jego niewiedzy. Inteligentna Jasnoszara jednorożka nie potrzebuje wiele czasu, by coś zrozumieć. Nigdy nie trzeba jej nic tłumaczyć dwa razy. Bez wysiłku łączy fakty, choć miewa problemy z układaniem ich w głowie w kolejności chronologicznej. Zawsze wie, skąd wziąć potrzebne informacje. Potrafi dostrzec sens w każdym, nawę najbardziej absurdalnym pomyśle. Myśli bardzo logicznie. Bez problemu rozwiązuje nawet najtrudniejsze zadania matematyczne, o ile nie wykraczają one poza jej zakres umiejętności. Wystarczy powiadomić ją o jakimś fakcie, a ona już potrafi dopasować do niego swoje plany. Często kalkuluje, co jej się opłaca, albo rozważa możliwe posunięciai wychodzi jej to świetnie, ponieważ, jak wszyscy już wiemy, Spot nie potrafi układać faktów w ciąg przyczynowo-skutkowy xD. Lubi zastanawiać się, co jest możliwe, a co nie. Złośliwa Niezbyt wprawny obserwator, tudzież kucyk niezaprzyjaźniony ze Spotty przeczył by temu całe życie, ale znajomi doskonale wiedzą, jak złośliwym kucykiem jest Hot. Klacz potrafi dogryzać innym za najdrobniejsze przewinienia, albo nawet jedynie za jakąś cechę. Często nabija się z kucyków noszących kapelusze, lub z przyjezdnych, nie rozumiejących nowoczesnych technologii, wszechobecnych w Ponycliff. W prima aprilis rodzice Spotty często stają się ofiarami jej niezwykle złośliwych żartów. Klacz nie raz już skleiła tacie laptopa w taki sposób, że otwarcie go było niemożliwe, nie raz rozmontowała najcenniejsze roboty mamy... Jednak co ciekawe Hot stara się być miła w stosunku do dalszych znajomych, czy kucy mieszkających w innym mieście, które ona przypadkiem odwiedzi. Tchórzliwa Wierzysz w duchy? Spotty na sto procent. Potwornie boi się zasypiać przy zgaszonym świetle. Czuje lęk przed ciemnością, potworami, brakiem dostępu do sieci, pająkami i atakiem kosmo-kucyków. Wierzy w każdą, nawet niedorzeczną historię o zjawiskach paranormalnych. Tuż przy łóżku zawsze ma komplet srebrnych sztućców i drewnianych kołków oraz pudło czosnku i latarkę. W kazdej innej sytuacji takie zachowanie nie jest oznaką tchórzliwości, jednak u Spot lęk przed zjawiskami paranormalnymi osiąga kolosalne rozmiary. Klacz unika kucyków o sierści i grzywie w barwach pochodnych od czerwieni, zieleni, brązu i czerni, bo przecież każdy z nich może okazać się wampirem czy zombi. Jest też bardzo ostrożna w kontaktach z innymi jednorożcami - co jeśli któryś z nich jest nikczemnym czarodziejem? Zapominalska Spotty wyjątkowo często zapomina imiona innych kucyków, a także różne istotnie rzeczy. Niemal nigdy nie pamięta, gdzie coś położyła. Rzadko przychodzi na czas na spotkania, bowiem zawsze o nich zapomina, dlatego niektórzy traktują ją jako kłamczuchę. Jest wyjątkowo roztrzepana. Jej słaba pamięć bardzo utrudnia rozmowy z kucykami i uniemożliwia jej firmie zasłynięcie na ogólnoequestriańskim rynku - bądź co bądź kto traktuje poważnie firmę, której szefowa nie jest w stanie spamiętać imion swoich trzech pracownic? Skąd można mieć gwarancję, że tworzone przez firmę programy i strony będą poprawnie funkcjonować? Przecież konstruktorzy mogli zapomnieć jak w ogóle się programuje! Oczywiście, Spotty nigdy nie zapomina tak ważnych rzeczy, jak programowanie, ale skąd postronne kuce mogą o tym wiedzieć? Otwarta Mimo drobnych i nie tylko drobnych złośliwości w stosunku do innych kucyków, Spotty jest niezwykle otwarta na nowe znajomości - ale oczywiście nic na siłę. Chętnie spotyka się z innymi, opowiada o swoim talencie, wysłuchuje opowieści o cudzych talentach... Nie jest może duszą towarzystwa jak Pinkie, ani przezabawnym śmieszkiem jak Discord, ale kucyki z Ponycliff i tak do niej ciągną. Klacz potrafi rozruszać nudną imprezę, puszczając z Internetu fajne kawałki i czasem opowiada kawały znalezione w sieci, ale poza tym nic. Chętnie oprowadza przyjezdnych po swojej wiosce i chętnie użycza im swojego WiFi. No i oczywiście bardzo chętnie pomaga każdemu, komu tylko może tym, którym nie może pomóc, też xD. Z ochotą bierze udział we wszelkich imprezach na terenie Ponycliff (pomijając koncerty muzyczne). Pewna siebie Spotty jest pewna siebie jak mało kto, nigdy nie wątpi w swoje możliwości. Nie boi się porażki, bo nie wierzy, że może ją ponieść. Nie lubi, jak ktoś jej pomaga. Twierdzi, że zawsze da sobie radę. Że zawsze ma rację. Że nigdy się nie myli... Oczywiście nie raz coś jej nie wyszło, jednak ona nigdy nie przyznaje się do porażek, albo zwala odpowiedzialność za nie na inne kucyki. Zawsze uważa, że potrafi wszystko wytłumaczyć, że na wszystkim się zna i że nie potrzebuje porad od pozostałych kucyków. Prawdę mówiąc jest to i dobra, i zła cecha - dzięki swojej pewności siebie Spotty nie poddaje się dopóki czegoś nie zrobi, ale czasem wtrąca się w rzeczy o których nie ma pojęcia i usilnie próbuje pomóc innym robić je jak najlepiej (ale jak najlepiej według niej, a nie według ogółu...). Umiejętności ]] Tworzenie fal WiFi To wrodzony talent Spotty Hot, a także powód, dla którego róg klaczki jest niemagiczny. Polega właściwie tylko na tym, że z rogu kucyka wydobywają się fale WiFi, dzięki którym można połączyć się z Internetem. Spoty korzysta ze swojego daru, niosąc pocieszenie biednym kucykom, którym brakuje dostępu do sieci. W sumie nikt nie wie, jak do tego dochodzi. Spotty wytwarza fale i już. Może dzięki jakiejś magii, może nie... Żaden kucyk nie jest w stanie tego określić. Jednak tworzenie fal przez pannę Hot jest niepodważalnym faktem. Oczywiście ma to swoje minusy - przykładowo Spotty nie może odwiedzać Kryształowego Królestwa, bo drgania powodowane przez jej fale WiFi mogłyby doprowadzić do zniszczenia całej jego zabudowygdzieś czytałam, że kryształy są wrażliwe na drgania. Jednak w 90% przypadków talent Hot jest bardzo przydatny. Informatyka Spotty od dzieciństwa znała się na sprzętach elektronicznych i już jako źrebak tworzyła proste programy. Można spokojnie powiedzieć, że klacz ma do tego talent. Klacz zna na pamięć ponad sto kodów html i bezproblemowo ich używa. Z wielką chęcią programuje gry i aplikacje. Byłaby w stanie napisać program umożliwiający pracę jakiegoś urządzenia elektronicznego. Klacz dąży jednak do o wiele ambitniejszego, lecz wciąż nieosiągalnego celu - Spotty pragnie stworzyć specjalny program, który zastąpi kucykom jedzenie i picie. Jak można się domyślić, dotąd jej się nie udało, jednak ambitna jednorożka wierzy w powodzenie swojego projektu. Kiedyś pewna reporterka z Ponycliff zapytała Spot, czy nie pracuje ona nad stworzeniem sztucznej inteligencji. Hot odpowiedziała, że ''w Equestrii już jest za dużo kucyków, więc po co tworzyć jeszcze e-kucyki? Matematyka Spotty jest ścisłowcem, więc matematyka nigdy nie sprawiała jej problemów. Zapamiętać ciąg pozornie randomowych liczb? Dla niej to nie problem. Pomnożyć trzy razy kwadrat liczby pi? Spotty oblicza to w głowie równie szybko, jak jej kalkulator. W szkole była zawsze jedną z najlepszych matematyków, choć oczywiście do geniuszu sporo jej brakowało. Od najwcześniejszego dzieciństwa lubiła liczyć. Pasjonują ją figury geometryczne. Dla niej nie istnieje coś takiego, jak za dużo liczb. Klacz nauczyła się tabliczki mnożenia jako pierwsza w klasie. Nigdy nie myli liczb. Kiedyś próbowała dostać się na jakieś studia związane z matematyką, ale niestety, mimo dobrych ocen i dużych umiejętności, nie dostała się. Obecnie od czasu do czasu prowadzi korepetycje z matematyki dla źrebaków. Naprawianie komputerów Spotty uwielbia nowe technologie, więc nierzadko kupuje sobie nowego laptopa, telefon, czy tablet. Jej rodzice i nieliczni znajomi nie są jednak aż tak rozrzutni, więc kiedy sprzęt im się zepsuje, idą do Hot. Klacz ma smykałkę do naprawiania komputerów. Zna na pamięć każdy element ponad trzydziestu modeli telefonów, dwudziestu modeli tabletów i piętnastu modeli laptopów. Wciąż uczy się nowych. Dostrzega najdrobniejsze usterki w sprzętach. Doskonale wie, jak obcować z prądem, aby nie zrobić sobie krzywdy. Co ciekawe, rzadko używa części zamiennych, zazwyczaj stara się wszystko naprawić. Jej chłopak, Fail, uważa ją za prawdziwe złote kopytko i dziwi się, jak ona to wszystko naprawia bez użycia magii. Spot zazwyczaj zbywa go, mówiąc, iż to tajemnica zawodowa, ale prawdę mówiąc nie ma pojęcia... Anty-umiejętności Muzyka Dawno, dawno temu, Spotty miała zaśpiewać znaną piosenkę na szkolnej akademii i od tego czasu trzy z jej dawnych nauczycielek zupełnie nie słyszą, a w szkolnych oknach nie da się wstawić szyb. Z tej sytuacji można wywnioskować, że jednorożka nie ma talentu muzycznego, choć w sekrecie przed wszystkimi o takowym talencie marzy. Spotty nie potrafi tworzyć nawet muzyki elektronicznej, choć jej znajomość technologii powinna na to pozwalać. Klacz jednak po prostu nie czuje rytmu - choć bardzo by chciała. Dawniej próbowała zadowolić się pewnym koncertem, ale niestety, kiedy tylko zobaczyła mikser do dźwięków i piosenkarza, wybuchła niepochamowaną radością, przez co fale w jej rogu zaczęły pulsować w niekontrolowany sposób. Skutkiem tego było zwarcie i awaria prądu w całym mieście. Hot nigdy więcej nie odważyła się pójść na koncert. Sport Spotty potrafi chodzić. To jedyny sport jaki uprawia, do innych nie nadaje się. Surfowanie po necie zastępuje jej wszystkie sprawy wymagające ruchu. Kiedy klacz była całkiem mała i chodziła do szkoły, niemal zawsze podrabiała zwolnienia z lekcji wychowania fizycznego. Ma ponadprzeciętnie słabą kondycję - piętnastominutowy powolny spacerek jest dla niej męczarnią. Od dawna nie biega ani nie skacze. Nie pamięta najoczywistszych zasad gry w piłkę kopytkową. Na zawsze zrezygnowała ze sportu po pewnym nieprzyjemnym incydencie w podstawówce - na lekcji WFu biegała wraz z koleżanką po sali, jak kazała nauczycielka. Nagle zaczęła słabnąć, ale próbowała to zignorować. Z każdą chwilą czuła się coraz gorzej. Poczuła skurcz i upadła na jedną z nóg. Poczuła potworny ból. Okazało się, że to złamanie - niby nic takiego, ale jednak Spotty bardzo wstrząsnęło to przeżycie. Argumentowanie Spot niemal nigdy nie jest z nikim w konflikcie, ponieważ zazwyczaj podporządkowuje się zdaniu innych. Nie chodzi o to, że klacz nie ma własnej woli. Ona po prostu nie umie obronić swego zdania. Może powiedzieć, że coś chce, ale na pytanie "Dlaczego?" już nie odpowie. Bardzo często zdarza jej się pomylić przyczynę ze skutkiem, więc nic dziwnego, że podanie przyczyn opowiedzenia się za czymś ją przerasta. W młodości klacz nie raz dostała słabą ocenę za wypracowanie z powodu braku argumentów. Bo Spotty nie próbuje, ani nigdy nie próbowała nauczyć się obrony własnego zdania, a zadania wymagające od niej użycia argumentów zazwyczaj ignoruje. Oczywiście ani Fail, ani rodzice Spotty nie popierają takiej postawy, lecz cóż mogą zrobić? Prace manualne Pewnego pięknego dnia, w okolicach dnia matki Spotty postanowiła zrobić swojej mamie miłą niespodziankę. Z pomocą instrukcji internetowej namalowała akwarelkami swoją mamę na kwiecistej łące. Kiedy jednak klaczka dała ten prezent, White Net przeżyła szok. Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, ani co obrazek przedstawia. Kiedy indziej Hot miała przynieść na technikę wystruganą przez siebie deskę do warzyw - przyniosła cieniutką drewnianą deseczkę z licznymi dziurami. Jeszcze kiedyś miała zrobić kubek z gliny za pomocą koła garncarskiego. Nie udało jej się, ponieważ przez cały czas zastanawiała się, jak owo koło uruchomić. Podsumowując: Plastyka, rzeźba, struganie... To nie jej bajka. Relacje Mama White Net, twórczyni robotów bardzo rzadko miała czas dla Spotty. Posiadała też pewną dziwną, jak na matkę, cechę - nienawidziła wszelkiego rodzaju uścisków i przytulasów. Spotty kochała ją jednak mimo tego. Obie klacze bawiły się czasem w tworzenie wspólnych robotów, albo w rozbrajanie starych, nieudanych prototypów. Mama nigdy nie rozumiała i nie akceptowała internetowej pasji Spotty, ale klaczce zazwyczaj to nie przeszkadzało. Kiedy Hot założyła własną firmę, Net, w przeciwieństwie do swojego męża, była z niej dumna. Nie można więc powiedzieć, że relacje Spotty i jej mamy są jakieś super świetne, ale na pewno nie są one złe. Odkąd panna Hot dorosła, White stara się nie wtrącać w jej życie, szanuje bowiem dojrzałość i wolność wyboru córki. Tata High Energy, tester gier wideo był z natury dość samolubnym kucykiem, dlatego wszyscy jego znajomi zdziwili się na wieść, że ożenił się i ma córkę. Ze względu na tą cechę Spotty zawsze nigdy nie mogła liczyć na oparcie z jego strony. Jej ojciec wolał zajmować się swoją, nawiasem mówiąc bardzo mało wymagającą, pracą, niż córką. Jedynie przez pierwsze trzy miesiące życia Hot troszczył się o jej potrzeby. Spotty z kolei zawsze darzyła go mniejszą sympatią, niż mamę. Kiedy założyła własną firmę, jej ojciec wpadł w furię - właściwie nie wiadomo dlaczego. Mimo wszystko Spotty bardzo lubi pewną cechę swego ojca - mianowicie brak spostrzegawczości. Nie raz już podsunęła mu herbatę z solą, nie raz zamieniła miejscami kabelki w jego laptopie i nie raz zamiast płyty z grą do przetestowania włożyła mu do stacji dysków płytę z muzyką. A High Energy nigdy się nie zorientował... Fail ]] Spotty i Fail chodzili do jednej klasy w gimnazjum. Początkowo nie lubili siebie nawzajem, bowiem każde z nich chciało być najlepszym w klasie z informatyki, więc rywalizowali ze sobą o ten tytuł. Ale po jakimś czasie okazało się, że matka Faila poważnie zachorowała. Ogier nie miał czasu na naukę i przestał walczyć ze Spot o miejsce. Ta jednak zaczęła się martwić. Fail nigdy dotąd nie dawał jej wygrać. Coś musiało nie grać. Tylko co...? Pewnego dnia po lekcjach zaczepiła Faila, a ten opowiedział jej o chorobie swojej matki. Spot zmartwiła się i postanowiła mu pomóc. W ten sposób kucyki bardzo zbliżyły się do siebie.. Pod koniec nauki w gimnazjum Hot i Fail zostali parą i są nią do dzisiaj. Spotty chętnie spędza czas ze swoim chłopakiem i bardzo go kocha, on natomiast stara się być blisko niej i bronić ją przed niebezpieczeństwami. Takie love story xD Okulistka See Defect, okulistka Spotty od niepamiętnych czasów jest w permanentnym konflikcie z jednorożką. Hot nigdy nie troszczy się o swoje oczy, ogląda za dużo telewizji, za długo przesiaduje z telefonem i, jakby tego było mało, jeszcze czesze się tak, że włosy zasłaniają jej oczy. See Defect, jako okulistka, jest taką postawą załamana. Próbuje za wszelką cenę przemówić do rozsądku Spot i uchronić ją przed wadami wzroku, ale na próżno. Hot świadomie i dobrowolnie ignoruje jej rady. Traktuje See jak nadgorliwą babcię, która mimo trzydziestu stopni za oknem i tak każe założyć szalik. Nie widzi sensu w poradach i zaleceniach okulistki. Specjalnie unika marchewek i wszystkiego co marchewkowe, bo Defect ciągle powtarza, że to zdrowe i ważne dla oczu. Spotty bardzo chętnie zrezygnowałaby z wizyt u See, ale nigdy nie pamięta, że powinna się z nich wypisać. Clarisse Spotty i Clarisse spotkały się pewnego pięknego dnia, kiedy szara klacz przyjechała do Baltimare na konkurs informatyczny, w bardzo ciekawy sposób - przypadkiem na siebie wpadając. Fiołkowemu kucykowi spodobała się informatyczka, więc postanowiła się z nią zaprzyjaźnić. Spotty początkowo ignorowała Clarisse, ale w pewnym momencie przyszło jej na myśl, że takie zachowanie jest niewłaściwe. Ze zmartwioną miną przeprosiła fiołkową klacz, ale ona tylko uśmiechnęła się i zaproponowała szaremu jednorożcowi spotkanie w pobliskiej kawiarence. Od tego czasu klacze przyjaźnią się ze sobą, bardzo chętnie rozmawiają i spotykają się. Fantastic Book Był zimny, jesienny wieczór. Spotty Hot, szara jednorożka z routerem w rogu siedziała w swoim niewielkim pokoiku i walczyła z jednym z najsławniejszych potworów, od lat dręczących kucyki - mianowicie z nudą. Znała na pamięć już wszystkie strony w Internecie, które zdawały jej się ciekawe. Nie wiedziała więc co robić. Wyszła z pokoju i zaczęła bez celu chodzić po domu. Nagle rozległ się dzwonek u drzwi - okazało się, że to listonosz przyniósł jej jakąś paczkę. Tylko, że panna Hot nie zamawiała żadnej paczki. Może to niespodzianka od Faila...? Spotty wyciągnęła z paczki książkę. Nie, to nie mógł być prezent-niespodzianka od jej chłopaka. Fail doskonale wiedział, że Hot nie lubi czytać. Teraz jednak naprawdę się nudziła, więc, nie mając żadnego innego pomysłu na spędzenie tego wieczora, zatopiła się w lekturze. Tego dnia po raz pierwszy książka ją wciągnęła. Spotty przeczytała powieść w niesamowitym tempie, a kiedy skończyła, czuła jakiś niedosyt. Postanowiła spotkać się z autorką książki, Fantastic Book, aby pogadać o tej lekturze, dowiedzieć się, czy jest więcej niż jedna część, no i oczywiście aby zdobyć autograf pisarki. Następnego ranka Hot wybrała się do Ponyville, gdzie według dostępnych jej źródeł mieszkała Fantastic. Dojechawszy na stację wklepała w GPS ulicę na której mieszkała jej ulubiona pisarka i podążyła do domu Book. Bezproblemowo dotarła do mieszkania. Zapukała do drzwi. Po paru minutach Fantastic otwarła. Była dość zdziwiona tą niespodziewaną wizytą, ale gdy Spot wyjaśniła, dlaczego przyszła, Fanta postanowiła ją ugościć. Klacze bardzo długo rozmawiały ze sobą, początkowo tylko o książkach, ale później absolutnie o wszystkim. W ten właśnie sposób Fanta zaprzyjaźniła się ze Spot. Picture Blossom ]] Pewnego pięknego dnia Picture Blossom i Colour Song wybrali się na Manehattan aby odwiedzić mieszkająca tam Insane Lake. Planowali zatrzymać się w jakimś hotelu, ale niestety wszystkie okazały się albo zapchane, albo za drogie. Chcąc nie chcąc musieli zatrzymać się na przedmieściach. W niewielkiej wiosce zwanej Ponycliff znaleźli lokal w przyzwoitej cenie, więc tam się zatrzymali. Przy okazji Picture zauważyła, że wioska jest śliczna i wyjątkowa - panowała tu dość rzadka w Equestrii technologia. Po rozpakowaniu się Blossom wybrała się ze swoim aparatem na spacer. Wszystko tu było dla niej absolutnie nowe, nigdy nie wyobrażała sobie tylu niezwykłych budowli i kucyków. W pewnej chwili dostrzegła nowoczesną herbaciarnię. Zachęcona sympatycznym sloganem weszła do środka i... Oniemiała. W herbaciarni nie było ani jednego kucyka oprócz niej. Pomieszczenie było bardzo małe, mieścił się w nim jedynie kupujący i jakiś dziwny automat. Picture stała przed nim z głupią miną i nie miała pojęcia, co począć. Tymczasem do herbaciarni zajrzał następny klient, który właśnie nadszedł. Była to jasnoszara jednorożka o rogu wywołującym jakieś dziwne drgania. Gdy tylko zobaczyła problem Blossom, zaczęła po cichu się śmiać. Picture zwróciła jej uwagę, że nie każdy urodził się w tym mieście i zna technologię na pamięć. Jasnoszara grzecznie przeprosiła, przedstawiła się jako Spotty Hot, a potem dała Blossom parę rad, jak należy uważać automatu. Po udanych zakupach w herbacianym automacie obie klacze usiadły na nowoczesnej ławeczce i zaczęły rozmawiać. Prędko zaprzyjaźniły się. Picture opowiedziała Spotty o swojej pasji fotograficznej, a Hot pokazała Blossom jak można obrabiać zdjęcia za pomocą komputera. Były w środku rozmowy, kiedy nadszedł Colour Song. Był troszkę zły na Blossom, bo musiał jej szukać po całym Ponycliff. Picture natychmiast przypomniała sobie o zaplanowanej wizycie u siostry, więc pożegnała się ze Spotty i wraz z bratem popędziła ku Manehattanowi. Od tego dnia Spot i Picture spotykają się za każdym razem, gdy Blossom przyjeżdża odwiedzić siostrę. Lilly Hyde Pewnego pięknego dnia Lilly Hyde spacerowała po uliczkach rodzinnego miasta. Przyglądała się budynkom i kucykom, rozmyślając o wszystkim i o niczym równocześnie. W pewnym momencie na przydrożnej latarni spostrzegła bardzo kolorową ulotkę. Informowała ona kucyki o zbliżającym się koncercie amatorskich zespołów tworzących muzykę elektroniczną, który miał odbyć się za dwa dni w jakimś Ponycliff. Lilly przez chwilę przypatrywała się ulotce, ale potem odeszła od niej i wróciła do spacerowania. Jednak myśl o koncercie nie dawała jej spokoju. Może warto na niego pojechać? Przecież nie trzeba od razu występować, można tylko słuchać! Klacz rozmyślała nad tym przez całą resztę dnia, aż w końcu podjęła decyzję. Spakowała manatki i poszła spać, a następnego dnia wyruszyła do Ponycliff najwcześniejszym porannym pociągiem. Kiedy dotarła na miejsce, przez chwilę stała na peronie z wyrazem kompletnego szoku na pyszczku. Ponycliff nie wyglądało jak typowe miasto w Equestrii. Wszystko pachniało nowością, nowoczesnością i interaktywnością. Lilly otrząsnęła się i ruszyła przed siebie. Nie zaszła jednak daleko, bowiem szybko zgubiła się w tej nowoczesnej wiosce. Klacz stała i nie wiedziała, co zrobić, gdy nagle zaczepił ją jakiś głos, pytający, czy może w czymś pomóc. Hyde, onieśmielona otwartością nieznajomej wyszeptała, że idzie na koncert. Obca klacz natychmiast wyczuła w niej bratnią duszę. Przedstawiła się jako Spotty Hot i zaprowadziła Lilly tuż pod scenę. Potem dała jej jakieś urządzenie, i poprosiła, by Hyde nagrała nim koncert. Lilka nie rozumiała, o co chodzi. Przecież wstęp na koncert był darmowy! Spotty opowiedziała jednak nowej znajomej o swoich falach WiFi i o możliwym zwarciu. Lilly zrozumiała jedynie, że Hot nie może przyjść na koncert z powodów w pewnym stopniu zdrowotnych, i obiecała nagrać występy. W ten sposób klacze zaprzyjaźniły się. Lynette Pewnego letniego dnia na Ponycliff spłynęła fala gorąca oraz... nudy. Jedna z mieszkanek miasteczka, Spotty Hot, z braku zajęcia postanowiła zająć się dosyć mozolnym zadaniem, czyszczeniem poczty elektronicznej. Przez kilka najbliższych godzin czytała i usuwała zbędne e-maile. Gdy była już przy końcu pracy z uśmiechem wytarła pot z czoła. Była z siebie zadowolona. Wreszcie zdołała zmusić się do wyczyszczenia tysięcy zbędnych powiadomień. Po powtórnym spojrzeniu w ekran urządzenia jej uwagę przykuł numerek „1” widniejący tuż obok folderu ze SPAM-em. Była to zapewne nowa wiadomość. Spotty na swoją moc wytwarzania fal WiFi mogłaby przysiąc, że usunęła wszystko z tego folderu. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, kliknęła w „SPAM”. W folderze znajdowała się wiadomość zatytułowana „Obóz portu”. Ekscentryczna nazwa skojarzyła się jednorożce z elektroniką. W wiadomości skrywał się tekst informujący o małej ilości sportów, wielu portach, fanach techniki oraz o gwarantowanej darmowej dwudniowej świetnej zabawie. Twarz Spotty rozpromienił uśmiech. - Fani techniki! To coś dla mnie! - Krzyknęła na całe gardło z myślą o wspaniałych gadżetach. - Tylko czemu w tle reklamy są drzewa i jezioro? - Klacz spytała samą siebie, gdy uważniej przyjrzała się tłu wiadomości. - Wiem! Na drzewach są pewnie zamocowane anteny, aby uzyskać lepszy sygnał! Jezioro to na pewno tylko taki dodatek. NA RÓG CELESTII, CO TO JEST?! - Wykrzyknęła, gdy spostrzegła postać z kapeluszem narysowaną tuż obok tekstu. - Hmmm, jutro wyjazd - zdziwiona klacz doczytała napis na samym dole wiadomości. W tym samym czasie Morską zatokę odwiedził listonosz. - Reklama sklepu, jakaś reklama obozu, reklamy, listy, więcej reklam, rachunki... - Mama Lynette mówiła pod nosem przeglądając dostarczoną pocztę. - Może byś się wybrała na ten cały obóz? Zobacz sobie - Bra wręczyła córce kolorową broszurę. - No nie wiem, nie lubię takich rzeczy... - Lynn z niechęcią zaczęła czytać tekst reklamy. - Właściwie, to ten obóz nie wydaje się taki zły... Następnego dnia autobus pełen ochotników ruszył w stronę Forestfall. Na miejscu okazało się, że w rzeczywistości obóz jest nieco inny niż w opisie... - Hej, hej, hej! Moje kucyki! Jestem Blackwhite, ale możecie mi mówić Wujku Blackwhite! Witam w moim obozie! Mamy tu wspaniałe porty! Na jeziorze, ale są! Mało sporów, bo my zawsze jesteśmy zgodni! A co najważniejsze, kochamy technikę sportową! Kocham sport!!! Tylko u mnie przez dwa tygodnie! Jak tam, podobały się broszury?! Co prawda może być parę błędów, ale wiecie, tania drukarnia i te sprawy! - Zadowolony kierownik opowiadał o obozie. - Rany, czy on musi tak krzyczeć? - Sama do siebie szeptała Lynette niemogąca znieść jej obecnej sytuacji. W tym samym czasie z autobusu wygramoliła się Spotty. Była tak pochłonięta grą na telefonie, że nie zauważyła, iż wszyscy już dawno opuścili pojazd. Odłożyła swój bagaż na stertę innych bagaży i trzymając w pyszczku telefon ruszyła w stronę kucy stojących w rzędzie. Siedząc w autobusie jednym uchem słyszała to, co mówił kierownik. Chciała wrócić do domu, jednak powrót był niemożliwy. Gdy zbliżyła się do kucy rozejrzała się dokładnie. Wśród chętnych dostrzegła same uśmiechnięte młode kucyki ze sportowymi znaczkami. Jedynie gdzieś na końcu dostrzegła zdesperowaną Lynette. Wydała się jej całkiem w porządku. - Oddaj to chłopczyku! - Blackwhite mówiąc to odebrał Spotty telefon. Wywołał tym zdenerwowanie u Spotty. - Aha! Konfiskuję! - Niczym policyjny pies wyczuł zawartość elektroniki w walizce szarej jednorożki. Pobyt w obozie okazał się prawdziwą męczarnią. Na plus wyszło to, iż Lynette i Spotty w jakiś sposób się dogadały. Velen próbowała pomagać Hot, gdy ta oszalała bez dostępu do elektryczności i technologii. Po jakimś czasie wszystko zaczęło się powoli układać, lecz jeden dzień znów wszystko zmienił... W połowie drugiego tygodnia obozu wcześnie rano nowym przyjaciółkom udało się przypadkiem podsłuchać pewną rozmowę telefoniczną. - Naiwne kucyki. Nim się obejrzą będą topić się w kredytach i pożyczkach. Wszystkie zdobyte pieniądze prześlę na swoje konto bankowe. Oni zadowolą się tym szajsem co mają. Haha, myślą, że ktoś tu robił kontrolę czystości. Pamiętasz te wszy? Pewnie dalej gdzieś tu są. Muszę kończyć. Pa mamuś, kocham cię! - Tymi słowami zakończyła się rozmowa Blackwhite'a. - Przekręt?! - Szok spowodował, że Spotty udało się na moment odzyskać jasność umysłu. - Wszy?! - Lynette natomiast interesowała się bardziej pasożytami... Zdziwione i przerażone zaistniałą sytuacją postanowiły zgłosić wszystko policji. Niestety jedyną osobą posiadającą telefon była opiekunka drużyny, Lucyrose. Klacze po namyśle postanowiły pożyczyć od niej telefon. Ona jednak chciała czegoś w zamian... Jak się okazało podziwiała przyjaciółki od pierwszego dnia obozu. Przyznała, iż marzyła, by być taka jak one. Klacze były z siebie dumne. Hot zadzwoniła na policję, natomiast Velen przez dłuższy czas opowiadała Lucyrose o swoim życiu. Ku nieszczęściu trójki o wszystkim dowiedział się kierownik. Chciał uciec, nim jednak zdążył to zrobić, został pojmany przez policję. Wszystko skończyło się dobrze. Spotty i Lynette wróciły do domów (utrzymują stały kontakt), a ich była opiekunka została kierowniczką obozu. Zwierzę Zwierzakiem Spotty jest dzika, żywa mysz od komputera imieniem Phonesty. Klaczka dostała ją w prezencie na urodziny od Faila. Imię zwierzęcia powstało poprzez połączenie słów "Phoneang. telefon" i "Honestyang. uczciwość". Mysz została ożywiona przez Faila, aby zrobić naszej Spotty miłą niespodziankę. Phone jest dość owalna i całkowicie szara. Z przodu ma dwa przyciski, na których znajdują się jej oczy, z tyłu zaś ciągnie się jej długi ogon, zakończony wtyczką. Nos myszy znajduje się nieco poniżej oczu, na linii dzielącej dwa przyciski. Mysz potrafi samodzielnie się poruszać, a podłączona do komputera bezproblemowo wypełnia podane ustnie instrukcjejak powiesz Włącz mi GIMPa, Phonesty natychmiast poruszy się w taki sposób, aby kursor najechał na ikonkę GIMPa, zmruży oczko (równocześnie naciskając klawisz) i program się włącza.. Klaczka bardzo lubi opiekować się swoim zwierzątkiem, być może dlatego, iż Phonesty nie wymaga szczególnej troski, bowiem wystarczy codziennie rano podłączyć ją do komputera. To właśnie ta mysz umożliwia pannie Hot klikanie w ikonki na monitorze, gdyż bądź co bądź Spotty ma niemagiczny róg i nie może w żaden sposób chwycić tradycyjnej myszki. W Equestria Girls Spotty nie posiada ludzkiego odpowiednika w świecie Equestria Girls. Ciekawostki *Nie lubi pierogów *Uwielbia jeść wszystko oprócz pierogów *Nie wyobraża sobie życia bez technologii *W ogóle niewiele sobie wyobraża *Choć nie raz widziała kapelusze, wciąż wątpi w ich istnienie *Nie lubi podróży, ale czasem zdarza jej się gdzieś wyjechać *Uwielbia muzykę techno i pop, gardzi rockiem i metalem Cytaty Galeria Przypisy Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników